Bad Cop
by Sexydrocelldoll
Summary: Ciel gets pulled over by the sexiest cop ever. But what happens when ciel can't oford his ticket, Sebastian has something in mind. Yaoi bdsm lemon updated everyday


Chapter 1

 **Chapter Text**

Ciel's POV:  
"Ugh," I muttered as I pushed myself up from my bed. I took my glasses off the nightstand and put them on, and then I grabbed my phone off the nightstand and checked the time. It read '9:47am'.

"Shit!" I mumbled as I scrambled up, running to the bathroom. I had a lecture at 10:00am. That left me with less than 20 minutes to get ready and to get there on time.

I quickly splashed water on my face, trying to wake myself up a bit. I brushed my teeth and stripped, jumping into the shower. I took a quick shower, drying myself off and moving things around in my drawer, looking for something to wear.

I sighed in relief when I found my favourite pair of jeans that were a bit tight, but showed off my curves perfectly. I pulled them up my legs, it taking a little more effort than it should've. Then, I grabbed my favourite oversized sweater and pulled it on. I put on some socks and rushed downstairs with my school bag.

I found my vans almost immediately because I wore them all the time so they were right by the door. I ran into the kitchen to grab a quick snack to go, and spotted my keys on the counter. I took them and my jacket rushing out the front door. I hopped into my car, the December air making me immediately turn on the heaters.

I glanced at my phone to check the time, it saying '9:55am'. I couldn't believe I got ready this fast, but it was clearly not fast enough. I pulled out of my tiny apartment's parking lot and started driving. The more late I was becoming, the faster I drove.

I was only driving for a few minutes when I spotted a police car behind me, the lights flashing, I should probably pull over.

I sighed and parked my car to the side. I waited for a bit and saw the officer walking out of his car and towards me. As he got closer, I realized how good he looked. He had burgundy red eyes, dark raven hair, he was tall, muscular and-

"Please have your drivers licence, insurance certificate and MOT certificate out when I return." he said, interrupting my thoughts.

He spoke in a deep, husky voice that I could listen to all day.

I am gay, and I accept it. I'm not ashamed of who I am, and when I told my parents a few years ago they had no problem with it. I'm glad that my family is so supportive of who I am.

When he finally looked up at me, he smirked and stared at me for a few minutes before turning back to his car.

My eyebrows scrunched up in confusion. What was that about? Is there something wrong with me? Do I look bad? Do I look ugly? What if he-

My thoughts were cut off again when I saw him walking towards me for the second time.

Oops, I thought and quickly took out the things I needed to give to him. I'm glad I kept most of the stuff that I would need in this situation in one place.

He smirked once again once he reached my window, and stretched out his hand. I was confused for a moment, but then understood and placed the three items in his hand.

"I'm going to need your cell phone number," he said and I was confused because no officer has ever told me that I had to give them my phone number, but the look he gave me when I waited too long scared me into giving it to him. I wrote it down on a piece of paper he handed me and gave it back to him.

He looked through the three things I gave him earlier, doing whatever he needed to do, sighed and looked at me.

"Look, I know you probably have a valid reason for speedin-" he said, with a disappointed? look on his face. Why would he be disappointed? He doesn't even know me!

"I'm l-late for a l-lecture, I didn't-" I stuttered.

"Don't ever interrupt me. Got it?" he growled and I squeaked.

"Y-yes, s-sorry..." I said, my heart racing.

"Good," he said and smirked once again.  
"So.. I'm not supposed to do this but since you have an actual reason, I think I'll let you off the hook. "

"R-really?" I asked.

"Yeah," he said.  
"You look very innocent and I can't imagine you ever doing this on purpose." his smirk became even wider (if that's possible).  
"Now run along kitten." he said.

Kitten? What kind of nickname is that?

"O-okay, thank you!" I mumbled and drove away slowly, and every time I turned my head to catch a glimpse of him, he'd always be in the same spot, just smirking and staring at me.

...

Ahhhh Bdsm in the air follow and favorite :D


End file.
